


Feels So Right

by CelaenaAelin72



Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, Song: I Think I Kinda You Know, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: I literally just binge watched the entire first season of High School Musical The Musical The Series and this is the product: a confessional fic!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here goes nothing. As always, thanks, comment and kudos, and tell me what could be better!

It was a new year, and a new year meant a fresh start, right? A fresh start on trying to tell Hinata how he felt, Kageyama tried to reason to himself.

_So much has happened_

_Think of what we've done_  
_  
In the time that the Earth has traveled_

_Round the Sun_

Sure, Daichi and Suga would be gone, but there should also be more first years, blank slates. A new year for a new start and a new relationship. If he could just work up the courage.

_Winter spring and summer, and we're back to fall_

_We've been together_

_Hand in hand through it all_

Just tell him, Kageyama. Don't be a coward. After all, it worked out for Daichi and Suga, right? Why shouldn't it work out for you and Hinata? One of the downsides about arguing with yourself is you can easily see both sides of the issue.

_From the minute we kissed_

_And my heart skipped a beat_

_To the night that we danced_

_And I was swept off my feet_

_Sure as every year has to come to an end_

_I'd go spinning round the Sun_

_With you again and again_

_And again and again_

Besides, where was the evidence that it was unrequited? Sure, there was no evidence that it was requited, or that Hinata even swung that way, but there was no evidence to the contrary, was there? All theses thoughts raged inside Kageyama as he approached Karasuno for his second year.

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_Like the way that we flow_

_Like the way that we go_

Well, rejection and complete humiliation was the worst that could happen, so... why not? Kageyama resolved as he pushed through the doors, ready for his new start.

_And I love_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_You know, you know_

Besides, Hinata probably knew already. He'd hardly been subtle, since that was not his strong suit.

_Sometimes you know exactly what to say_

_Then you open your mouth and the words go away_

_Don’t want you to wonder_

_Or to doubt or to guess_

_So let me tell you clearly what I’m trying to express_

_It’s just three little words_

_It’s not a big deal_

It was just three words, after all. Besides, there wasn’t really anything he could do about any of it. 

_It’s not like I can help feelin all that I feel_

_And by now I’m sure you’re thinking it’s so obvious_

_But just in case it’s not, what I’m saying is this_

Kageyama went through the next several hours in a sort of blur, before he found himself in the gym after school, painfully familiar in the crisp winter air. 

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_Like the way that we flow_

_Like the way that we go_

_And I love_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_You know, you know_

The next person in the gym was Tanaka, to his surprise. **And mine even though I’m literally the one writing this.** Kageyama supposed that now he was a thirdyear, he had to show at least some responsibility. This was quickly dispelled as Ennoshita showed up right behind him. Other members of the group started trickling in after that, but still no Hinata. 

_You know how we can talk all night_

_And not run out of things to talk about_

_It’s rare that something feels this right_

_It feels so right_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

Hinata finally came in and approached Kageyama first, rambling about something or other. He stopped him, gently, and looked down into his eyes. “Hinata, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

_And I can’t help dreaming about you_

_Guess I’m saying I don’t not love you_

_You know, you know, you know_

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this was longer than I expected! Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
